The Field Trip From Hell
by Large H
Summary: Pete can't go on a field trip do to his absences and somehow Mj decides that she doesn't want to go either. Pete invites Mj to come with him to his 'internship' and finds out a lot more than anyone could have imagined. However, Pete is scheduled to give a tore to a group and well Mj tags along. How will everyone react? (Adopted Pete Au, Irondad and all that follows.)
1. Chapter 1

**The Field Trip From Hell**

**Welp this is the usual Pete can't go on the field trip so he's forced to give said Tore of Stark Towers. Pete and Mj will be a thing… you'll see why I mention this. Nat and the rest are pissed at Flash as always and what else… Ooo yea Mr. Harrington is a jackass in this sorry not sorry.**

**Other important information… **

**Tony and Pepper adopted Peter, Thanos didn't happen or hasn't happened yet this is technically post endgame spoiler filled, it shouldn't give anything away but it may idk. Everything should be fine to read… **

**The Avengers are very… very protective over Pete so expect the usually beat down, not in the way it usually happens but expect for it to be here.**

**Hope you all enjoy, feel free to favorite follow and review. Thanks in advance.**

**Disclaimer I UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFIC, AND THE ONLY THING I HAVE ANY CLAIM TO IS THE NEW IDEAS I BRING FORWARD. OKAY! :3 **


	2. What do you mean I can't go!

The Field Trip From Hell

It was just another day for Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark. He was in his science class being taught by Mr. Harrington. The class had been so excited and ready for the announcement that was soon to come. "Okay class who's ready for the big field trip!" Most of the class let out happy cheers. Even Pete was excited for the news but he still worried about where it would go.

"Well I'm not gonna tell you but I will give you a permission slip." The class let out small boos as they were disheartened by their teacher. Mr. Harrington began to pass out permission slips, everyone got one except for Pete. "Um... Mr. Harrington why didn't I get one?" The teacher gave Pete a look of 'why do I have to explain this to you.'

"Mr. Parker, you've missed too many days and as such you shall not come on the trip. Plus…" Mr. Harrington stopped himself… He didn't need to give away the trip location. Pete let out a small sigh, he kind of wanted to go. "Hey I don't want to go either." Mj yelled this to Mr. Harrington and handed him back her slip.

Pete looked at Mj with complete respect but maybe a little bit of 'you didn't have to do that.' She smiled at him and walked over to him. "Come on loser if you're not going I don't care about it." The class settled back down and got into the science part of the class. The class went by fast, other than for a few annoyances from Flash who was to busy rubbing in the fact he could go on the trip.

"Hey look Penis doesn't have a slip… He must be too poor to afford to go." Flash continued with the harassment for another few minutes until the bell rang and the group ran out of the class. Everyone went to their lockers and began to put away books and supplies.

"Hey Pete I'm sorry you can't go." Pete smiled at Ned, he definitely wanted to go. "Don't worry about me Ned you can go without me and have fun." Ned nodded to his best friend and the two spent the next few seconds talking about Star Wars and other fun things.

"Come on losers let's go." Mj smiled at the two, she did enjoy their company. The three walked out to the car rider line and waited for their vehicles and/or buses to arrive. "Hey Mj?" Pete asked as the two walked down the steps of the school.

"Yea?" She asked while looking into his eyes. "Ummm Would you want to come with me to my internship…. I was thinking you might want to meet Pepper." Mj's eyes widened, she didn't show it but now, this was way better than any field trip.

"Um… sure." She tried to play it cool but… god, she would have said yes if it was just Pete asking her to do anything but a chance to go to the Avengers tower and meet the leader of Stark industries and and be with one person she actually cares about… This was everything she could have ever wanted.

As of course Pete was the first to leave as always. At the front of the line sat Happy in a blacked out car. Pete walked up and waved to his friends as he threw him backpack in the back of the car.

Pete opened the front door and sat down in the passenger seat. Pete was not one for riding in the back especially not with Happy driving, the two had definitely become good friends after Aunt May had passed away and Tony and Pepper had taken him in.

"How was your day Pete." Pete knew something was up, Happy never asked him questions. However, he didn't reply no need to Happy probably already knew what was wrong. Happy sighed, it was one of those days. "Come on kid tell me."

Pete let out a sigh and looked back at him. "I can't go on a field trip because I missed to many days." Happy let out a chuckle, it could only happen to Pete and it definitely came in strides didn't it. "Well I guess you'll just have to stay back at the tower that day with your dad." Pete frown nearly turned into a smile but then he remember… Pepper would never go for that. While Tony didn't care, Pepper already knew he had an attendance problem.

The car pulled up to the beautiful Avengers tower where everyone lived. Pepper, Tony, Happy, Pete, Steve, Clint, Nat, Banner, Wanda, Bucky, Vision and any other Avenger who was around lived at the tower. Happy pulled up to the main private elevator and both got out of the car and headed up to the top level.

Pete walked into the Penthouse level of the Tower where everyone lived together. Everyone had a room and the common area was free game. Most the Avengers where on the couch playing some games together. They didn't notice Pete when he stepped in so Pete let out a small cough.

The group paused the game and turned around. "Hey Junior." They let out and almost immediately turned back to the game. Pete walked over to the kitchen and began to put together his afternoon snack. "What are you doing kid?" Steve had walked away from the group and was now also in the kitchen trying to get some food.

Pete shrugged and almost as if on cue Steve knew something was wrong. However, he didn't press on it… well more like someone beat him to it. "What wrong kid?" Tony asked as he walked over to sit next to Pete at the table. Peter hesitated for a second trying to decide what to say.

"I… I can't go on a field trip because of my absences." Tony and Steve both let out a laugh… Only Pete could have this happen. "What!" Came another voice from the vicinity of the elevator. Pepper walked over to the table with Morgan who was following close behind.

"I… I can't go because of my absences." Pepper let out a small sigh and rubbed her sons hair. "When is it?" She asked with a small smile on her face. "Thursday." he answered in a low voice afraid of what his mother was going to say.

"Well your gonna stay home that day and help your Dad in the lab then." Tony smiled at his son and rubbed his hair. "We can work on whatever you want Junior." Pete smiled at them both this was better than going on a trip anyway. Pete and the group walked over to the couch and sat together.

Pepper, Tony, and Morgan sat on one side. Steve sat next to Clint and Pete sat next to his мама паук. (Mama Spider.) Nat played with his hair as Tony called the their local shawarma joint. Once the food arrived the group started to watch a movie together and relaxed as a family like they always did.

After May had passed Pete was left with no one… Yet Tony had taken him in as if he were his own son. Pepper nor Tony never even questioned their love for the boy and got the adoption papers signed within hours. As much as Pete was a pain in Tony's back side he was the most important thing in Tony's life… However, He was equal to Morgan… He loves both his kids equally.;P

**Authors Notes.**

**Okay so here is the first chapter of this new story… Chapter 2 is also ready so that will be out tomorrow I think. Hope you all enjoyed and feel free to favorite follow and review**

**Large H out!**


	3. What The Hell Are You Doing Here

What The Hell Are You Doing Here

Pete woke up, it was just another day for him or so he thought. Today was the day of the field trip and he couldn't go but then Peter began to think about everything else. Mj was coming over, he was going to be in the lab with his dad and wait was he forgetting something. "Karen. Can you pull up my schedule." The A.I. flashed up a screen in front of Pete with a list of things he had to do throughout the weekend.

Pete looked over and found today. He had everything he thought he had to do list and one more thing. "Ooo yea, I've got to lead a group on a tour." Mj would probably enjoy that. Pete got dressed and made his way to his bathroom. He brushed his teeth and fixed his messy hair the best he could.

Then Pete walked out into the common room of the tower. No one was in the common room and nowhere to be… "Wait is that bacon?" He asked out loud and he got a reply. "Yea Steve's making bacon and pancakes Junior." Morgan came running around the corner with a small piece of bacon in her hands. Pete scooped up his sister and carried her into the kitchen where Steve, Tony, Pepper, and everyone else was waiting.

"Hey Junior!" They all let out as he took his seat across from Tony. Morgan sat on his right across from their mother. The group ate in relative peace... well except for all the laughter between the group. It was a real family, and a very big one at that. It was everything Pete ever wanted, he missed May but this was a close second to making him happy.

After everyone had finished Friday spoke so everyone could hear the A.I. "Junior someone is here saying they want to see you." Peter stood up and walked to the elevator. "Happy can you come with me?" Happy nodded and walked over to Pete. "Hey kid, who's hear?" Clint asked as of course, he was the 'best' spy

"Mjs coming over, I figured she didn't want to go to school and be by herself. Ooo also can you guys all stay here." They all nodded, there was no way they were going anywhere when they had a chance to mess with their ребенок паук.

"Why do you need me kid?" Happy asked this while to two head down to the lobby. "Well I need you to give her a badge and to make sure you don't haul her off." Happy let out a chuckle, he was very serious about his security.

The elevator reached the bottom floor and the two stepped out into the lobby. Each passed through the private scanner entrance and into the main common area. Mj sat at a small couch where she read her book as usual. Pete walked up and Happy stayed back to let the two talk.

"Hey." Pete waved to Mj who had a small smile tugged at her face. "Hey Nerd." She said with much happier tone than usual. "You ready?" Pete wanted to know how she was doing. Mj nodded, she was nervous but she wanted to meet Pepper and Tony and, and... anyone else she could.

Pete walked her over to where Happy stood. "Hey Mj, this is Happy, head of security here at Stark towers." Happy smiled at Mj and stuck out his hand for her to shake and she happily shook his hand. "Nice to meet." She said and Happy smiled back at her, she had no clue what was about to happen.

"Okay so let's get you a badge." Mj nodded and the three walked over to the front desk. "Hey Elizabeth, can I get a badge for my friend here." Elizabeth looked up from her desk and smiled when she noticed who was standing before her.

"Yes Junior." Elizabeth turned to Happy. "What level sir?" Happy smiled at Elizabeth and thought for a second. "Um red beta." Elizabeth nodded and got some of Mjs information and then printed it out. Her face was put on the front along with the worlds beta.

The three headed to the scanners, Pete and Happy walked right through without a problem but when Mj walked through Friday came over the loudspeaker. "Mj, level 9 beta, welcome to Stark Towers, make sure to stay with Junior and please enjoy your stay." The A.I. sounded almost happy as she said the words.

Mj, looked at Pete who wanted to just slap his hand on his head but the three just carried on without a question. The three stepped into the elevator and Happy spoke up. "Friday take up to level 93, penthouse." The elevator began to move and Mj turned to Pete. "You work on the top level?" Pete nodded his head, he figured she of all people deserved to know a little about him.

The elevator arrived at the top and the doors opened. Everyone was gone from the common area and no one was to be seen. Pete looked around for a second and then he looked to Happy who gave him a just as confused look. Then a loud bang was heard and everyone's favorite spy fell from the sky. 'Wonderful.' Was all Pete could think.

Clint quickly got to his feet and smiled at Pete. "Hey junior." Pete rolled his eyes… but Mj, well she yelped a bit. "Hawkeye!" Clint nodded and ran off into who knows where. Then Morgan ran out, of course, Tony was using her. "Petey!" She let out as she ran towards him and jumped into his arms. "Hey Morgan where's dad?" She pointed down the hall towards the conference room.

Mj turned to Pete and raised an eyebrow… 'wait did he just say dad!' The group walked down the hall and stepped into the conference room, everyone was inside as usual. Pepper however, was missing and Pete knew why… she would make her appearance in a few seconds if he had to guess.

"Hey everyone." Pete greeted as the group walked in. "Hey Junior!" They all let out as Pete walked up and sat at the end of the table. Mj sat next to him and Happy stood at the end at the far door.

"So what made you do this dad?" Tony smiled at Pete and shook his head. "What your accusing me of setting you up?" Pete rolled his eyes, all the while Mj sat their unable to say anything. Pete stared daggers at his dad. "What she had to find out sometime or another." Pete once again rolled his eyes.

"Hey what I'd miss honey?" Peppers words died in her mouth… and then Mj did something she didn't think she would ever do, she screamed like a crazed fan girl. "Hey mom… Umm this is Michelle and she came over to hang out since she didn't go on the trip." Pepper smiled and walked over to Mj.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Mj shook Peppers hands and nearly passed out. "It's okay Mj they don't bite… well Nat might." Natasha let out a small laugh. "Ooo come on my ребенок паук." Peter smiled and then the group talked for an hour and began to get to know one another. If anyone deserved to know the truth it was Mj and she was very thankful and very… very surprised by everything. Now Mj knew for certain that she loved him, not because he was Tony Stark's kid but because he revealed something so secretive to her, he really did care about her.

**Authors Notes**

**Chapter three of They Never Believe Me will be up tomorrow. I've got something else for the Adopted Pete story in the works as well and a few other ideas. Hope Everyone enjoyed and feel free to Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**Sagitarscorpion1 - Have you seen my other field trip story?**

**Belbelanne- It's coming… soon enough.**


	4. Stop faking it!

Stop faking it!

"Okay class it's time for everyone to board the bus." Mr. Harrington spoke above all the chatter and ruckus the kids were causing. Everyone seemed to quiet down when he spoke and headed for the bus. The group boarded the bus and headed to their assigned seats. "Okay everyone be quiet and we will arrive soon." The bus moved forward and head towards Stark Towers.

The bus road towards Stark Towers and somehow all Flash could think about was Pete. Now why was this, no one knew. "So does anyone think we'll see Penis?" Flash asked with his always cocky tone.

"I don't know, depends on what level were allowed to go to." Ned responded and rolled his eyes as Flash looked at him. "You really think he has an internship?" Flash asked with a cocky smile on his face. "I know he does, and I bet we'll see him." This time Flash rolled his eyes.

"I'll take the bet!" Flash said with a loud roar. The entire bus looked at the two more than likely agreeing with Flash. Even Mr. Harrington seemed to snicker at Ned. Pete defiantly couldn't be smart enough to have an internship.

The bus stopped at the curb of Stark Towers and the group stepped off. Business men and women were walking in and out of the tower like clock work. The sky's even seemed like perfection, everything was perfect. The kids marveled at the amazement and everything that was going on around them.

The group walked into the building, still looking around trying to wrap their heads around the marvel that was Stark Tower. "Hello." Greeted a young man who seemed to have a small grin on his face. Mr. Harrington walked over to who he presumed was his tour guide.

"Hello, are you our tour guide?" The man shook his head, and smiled a little. "No I'm not your tour guide unfortunately, My name is Mr. Key, and I work at the front desk, I'll call your tour guide now, he's upstairs in a meeting with very 'important' employees."

"Friday, Can you tell Junior, his tore group his here." The A.I seem to answers with an amused tone. "Yes, Mr. Key I'll tell junior right away." The group seemed a little frightened which only seemed to make Mr. Key smile.

After a few minutes an elevator came down and out stepped two figures. The two walked over to group and everyone seemed to gasp. Peter freaking Parker and Mj walked over to the group and Pete nearly died, like physical died. 'Great' was all he could think and 'how can this day get any worse.'

"Mr Parker! What are you doing here, WHAT DID I TELL YOU. You were suppose to stay home!" Mr. Harrington was very upset to say the least. Pete let out a small huff of air but Mr. Key seemed to be physical mad.

"What did you just say! You dare insult Jun… Pete?" Pete rolled his eyes, he should have figured out who it was from the way they held a smirk on their face. "Loki it's okay, this is My teacher, Mr. Harrington and my class." The man's body transformed to reveal the Asguardian prince in all his glory… However, he seemed more upset than usual.

The crowd seemed to gasp and at the revelation that the person they were speaking to was a prince, a murder, and and the person who nearly destroyed New York. "O my god." Some people yelled but Pete just tuned them out and pushed Loki over to the elevator. "Send him to the Penthouse Friday." The A.I. compiled and the elevator moved upwards.

"Did Penis just force Loki to leave!" Flash was now very confused and owed Ned some money. "Sorry about that guys, but Yes I am your tour guide." Mr Harrington rolled his eyes and let out a huff. "Yes sure Peter, you can stop faking this and I'll find our real tour guide."

"He your tour guide, Mr. Harrington and he definitely works here." His attention turned to Mj who he just noticed. "Michelle what are you doing here?" He asked, but she just blew it off and looked back at Pete.

Pete walked over to the front desk and was handed a box from a lady at the front desk. He walked back over and smiled at Mr. Harrington. "Okay so here you go, these are your badges, you need these to get around the building, have them visible at all times." The group took the badges and once they were done looking and maybe even drooling they turned to Pete.

"Why does Mj have a level 9 pass?" They asked this definitely not knowing what it meant or even what the badges represented. Pete let out a sigh and was grateful he left his in his room. "Okay so each badge represents a level, you guys have a level one white badge which is an alpha badge, it gives you access to level 50 so long as you have a tour guide. Level two are for interns, three is for janitors, four is for low level employees, Level five for news, level six for employees, level seven for scientist, level eight for business personnel, level nine for Avengers and personal friends of the Starks and Level 10 for the Stark family, they have all access and can access everything."

"What level do you have Penis and where is your badge?" Flash asked as of course and of course Pete let out a sigh. " Come on, let's get moving, you want your tore don't you?" The group nodded and didn't worry about Flash.

"Okay so scan your pass on the machine and walk through. The group nodded and Flash walked through first. "Flash Eugene Thompson level one Alpha, welcome to Stark Towers." The group jumped which caused Pete to let out a laugh. "What are you laughing at Penis!"

However, Flash dropped it and the rest walked through the scanner. "Level 9 beta, Welcome back Ned." The group turned to see Ned with eyes wide open. "Ummm." However, the group stopped and turned back to the scanner. "Mj, Level 9 beta, welcome back Mj, take care of junior." The group turned to Mj, wide eyed and very, very confused.

"I'm not gonna explain, losers, deal with it." The group then turned back to the scanner and now it was Pete's turn. "I bet he can't even get in, he doesn't even have a pass." However, what came out of the A.I.s mouth would shock them.

Pete walked through, without his card and the A.I. spoke up like it was no problem. "Welcome back Junior, do you want me to inform Pepper and Tony of your presence. Tony said he had something important planned." Pete let out a small grown and almost died… This was not his day but what was going to come next would shook everyone and maybe even scar a few people as well…

**Authors Notes…**

**Holy Shit!, Holy Shit… Our boys back in the mcu… THIS IS NOT A DRILL, HE'S BACK! **

**Once again I wrote this and thought it was bad but I don't know seems okay when I read now. ;/**

**Hellspawn1804 - Thanks! Also and so it begins.**

**Belbelanne - Yea her protective side will come eventually along with some others as well.**

**Sagitarscorpion1 - Thanks for all the ideas and cough cough, (There is one shot dump. ;)**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx - Well Ned freaked out as of course and then proceeded to pass out. What's on the list of things to do. It's mostly lab meeting and other low level areas of the towers, however, Pete being a Stark leads to the Avengers messing with him periodically, Flash getting his ass beat, A meeting with the Avengers and maybe a secret identity getting revealed.**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review as always, thank you guys for everything and at some point I need to update my bio but it'll get done eventually.**


	5. How About Some Shawarma

How About Some Shawarma?

The group of students walked off of the elevator at the third floor. They had just gone through the usual introduction to Stark industries and the whole history of how the company came to be. However, Pete didn't care, he already knew this because well Tony was his father after all and he was giving the tour.

"Okay everyone, welcome to the Avengers Museum. It's got info on all of the core Avengers." The group marveled at the display before them. Everyone had a display, even Pete had one. "Look, there's a spider man one!" Ned of course yelled this which only seemed to help Pete's small ego.

"Really that's your favorite?" The voice came from the vents above and Petes hand flew to his face. He let out a heavy sigh and a man jumped down in front of them. "Hey!" He yelled as he landed and smiled at the young spider in front of him.

"Hawkeye!" All the fangirls yelled as Clint walked up to Pete. "How's it going to Junior." The man rubbed Petes head and smiled as the kids around looked at him weirdly. "Fine Clint, what are you doing here?" He let out a laugh, "For you being a genius you're not too bright. What do you think I'm here to do." Pete rolled his eyes, he had had enough of this.

"Let me guess… Ohh I know, your gonna do something stupid." Clint held his hand to his heart, really after everything he had done for the kid. "What no… Okay fine maybe a little." Pete rolled his eyes, of course this would happen.

And for the next ten minutes Clint explained and or told stories of Pete and how he screwed up some experiment which lead to well. "Hey Penis, I told you, you were stupid. I should be the one with the internship." This didn't go unnoticed and Clint forward the footage to Tony who seemed to only be angered heavily by it. Of course Flash would already screw up.

Pete walked away from Clint as best he could and head to the Black Widow exhibit where he found someone he wasn't expecting to see and someone he was expecting. "Hey my ребенок паук." Pete smiled, at least Nat wouldn't do anything bad. Mj stood next to her having a conversation about something to do with something or another.

"Hey Nat, what's going on?" He asked with a hope that she also wasn't here to embarrasses him. "Well I was thinking maybe you wanted to get away from the tour?" Pete gave Nat a puzzled look, what was she suggesting?

"Were all ordering Shawarma for lunch and we figured you would want to come." Well that sound okay to him and Mj would probably like it two. However, crap he was the tour guide, that wouldn't work. Well maybe it could...

After an hour had passed the group finished their tour and the two Avengers left to go get lunch. Pete let out a sigh, he had a plan that involved some interns. "Okay everyone, time for us to up to level 50." the group nodded and walked to the elevator.

"Friday take us up." The A.I. complied and the elevator moved upwards. On their way up Mr. Harrington moved next to Pete. He looked down at the young kid. "So Pete, you can stop lying, why are you here?" Pete let out a sigh, why didn't anyone believe him.

"I already told you, I work here… 'hell I even live here!" he wanted to say but bit his tongue. The teacher rolled his eyes. "Stark industries doesn't even employee high school students." Pete rolled his eyes, well I am and deal with but once again he bit his tongue. "How did you even…"The teacher was about to press even more but...

The elevator stopped at level thirty, the area was devoted for offices and things like that. Pepper even had her office on the floor for occasional meetings.

A redhead walked onto the elevator, which caused a few of the students to gasp and even Mr. Harrington had done so. "Hello." Pepper let out in a rather tired voice, her meeting must have been looked over the group and her eyes fell on Pete and Mj.

"Hey Junior, Mj how's the tour so far?" Pete let out a huff, of course she would ask. "You tell me, today was supposed to be my day off to work in the lab with dad but nope I've got to give a tour to my own school and this teacher has been pressing me to answer why I have a…" Pete's mouth shut so fast it wasn't funny… "Shit!" Pepper let out a laugh, she would let it slide this time but… ooo crap! "They signed NDA's right Mom?" He asked in a rather hushed voice which she only nodded.

"Okay everyone, we'll be leaving you with another tour guide for the rest of the trip, sorry to cut it short but we don't need you questioning Junior here." Pete let out a sigh, leave it to his mom to take care of a situation.

The rest of the trip up was rather silent, mainly out of fear… Once the group reached the top floor, everyone stepped out including Pepper. "Okay everyone, I'm gonna leave you with Nick, our head intern of our science division." Nick walked over, he was rather short and had brown hair, blue eyes.

"So… you messed up Junior?" Pete rolled his eyes and Nick let out a laugh. "Yes I did, but at least they signed an NDA." He nodded, well at least there was that. "Why do they call you Junior?" A girl asked in the back, she was still so confused on what was going on.

"Well, everyone calls me Junior because well…" Pete looked to Pepper who gave him a nod, if anything went really bad they could always just make a private school for Pete and his friends. "Well, I'm Tony Stark's son, and I act just like him… mainly the sarcasm. They also call me Many Stark but that one's off limits today because well your here." Pepper let out a laugh, that's where he excelled… his sarcasm was plentiful.

"Okay I'll see you later Nick, I'm gonna go have lunch." He waved to Nick and the group which consisted of, Mj, Pepper and Pete all left to go have lunch with the family, however, Tony and everyone else had a plan for two very well deserving people. However, first it would involve a training session that also had something to do with capture the flag. :3

**Authors Notes…**

**Welp I've never seen anyone do Capture the Flag and I think it will be interesting and I thought Pete just saying dad on accident would be funny… Plus I felt like Pete would be the one to say I've had enough of your bs I'm leaving!**

**Okay so I thought I was going to hate this chapter but honestly I really like it and I don't know why… Like I was going to trash this and delay an update but I read this over and it's way better than I thought it was . XD Hope you guys enjoyed I know it might not be what you expected but hey I wanted something different. **

**Also Also Reviews are back! I can read your comments again. "THOR GET THE DRINKS!" haha yea glad I can reply to you guys comments again!**

**Belbelanne - Yea I think Pepper gets the award for most embarrassment… well until the Avengers really sink their teeth in.**

**Heir of ice - Thank you, I definitely plan on finishing this and I've got plans for something that I've already started work on…**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx - Everything! Jk, he's meant to be a pain in the ass… I don't know why, Flash probably paid him to be.**

**Hellspawn1804 - I know, it's really the only movie I care about other than the black widow movie and guardians of the galaxy… Black panther will be good but whatever captain marvel movie we get I ain't watching it. (I've got some problems with Brie Larson)**

**Sagitarscorpion1 - I try and keep everything on a 3 day cycle… but we've got another story in the mix so it might get a little hectic and become whatever I feel like doing.**

**Elizabeth357 - Good because here it is!**

**Beachgirl25 - Well I'm thinking Pepper and Tony deal with the teacher and Nat and Tony deal with Flash… but it depends on the situation I create, which depends on the mood I'm in.**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! Thanks for reading and Large H out!**


	6. Welp Shit!

Capture The Spider!

Pete, Mj, Ned and Pepper all walked into the penthouse sweet of Stark Towers, The smell of freshly cooked shawarma filled the air. This seemed to only make them even hungrier. "Hey Junior!" All of the group had yelled from the kitchen, the group had already begun to eat and quickly made room for the four,

"So what do you have in mind for the rest of the day." Tony asked, he looked at everyone and they all seemed to already know what they were going to do. Pete looked at all of them and let out a small sigh, of course they wanted to do that.

"Really, of course you guys want to." The team nodded, which only left Ned and Mj more confused than they probably had ever been. "Come on Starkson, let's go!" Thor boomed from across the table. However, Mj interrupted the group as they had begun to get up.

"What's going on?" She almost yelled at the group of heros but held back a bit. "Were gonna go play capture the flag." The two teens looked at each other and then at the group before them. "What now?"

"Were gonna go play capture the flag in the training room, each team has a flag at their 'base' and the opposing team has to steal the flag from the other team and bringing it back to their base." They both nodded and the group walked to the elevator.

The elevator moved downward with Tony, Steve, Wanda, Rhodey, Buck, Clint, Nat, Pete, Thor, Loki, Pepper, Ned, and Pepper all in tow. Pepper was definitely going to sit out and so were the two teens, they definitely couldn't keep up with a bunch of super powered three year olds. However, Pete had well... forgotten that he couldn't use his powers and well Mj was in for a 'pleasant' surprise.

The group walked in and stood in the center of the large gym type room. It was decided that Tony and Pete would be captains, so it was father vs. son in the ultimate battle. Pete chose first because well Tony couldn't do that to his son. "Hmm…" He thought about it for a second and looked over the selection of players, it was a no brainier if you asked him.

"I choose Nat." Of course he chose her, because if otherwise he was a dead baby spider. Then it was Tony's turn, he of course chose Rodey, because if he didn't he would never hear the end of it. "Umm.." Pete thought about it again and smiled.

"I choose Buck." Bucky smiled, of course Pete chose him. He was his favorite wwII vet. Then it was Tony's turn, he smiled, welp of course he chose. "Steve, get over here." The ice icicle made his way over to Tony's side.

Pete looked over who was left and thought for a second. "Get over here Wanda." The last of the spiders had been assembled and now Tony could only fear for his life. "Okay big guy get over here." Thor walked over and stood next to Tony.

"Okay finally I chose…" Pete looked at his selection of chooses, he liked them both and almost felt bad but he really wanted the dream team. "Clint get over her." The bird for brains archer, walked over and stood next to Pete. The last of the Russians had been chosen and they were all on one team and all Tony could do was curse mentally. They were all dead if they didn't stop them early.

"Okay Loki get over here." The prince walked over and stood next to his brother… They both gave each other small smiles, like they knew what was about to go down before anyone else.

So now it was team Russians verse team overpowered gods and science experiments. The teams stood on two sides of the gym, their flags flying high. "3… 2, 1" The two teams raced across the gym room. Each had their own target to defend against. Loki was against Wanda, Clint vs. Rhodey, Nat vs. Thor, Buck vs. Steve and Tony vs. well you know who.

Everyone was off to a good start, no one had used their powers and they were mainly fighting hand to hand. However, Thor had to go and ruin it, He threw a blast of lighting at Nat, which gained a few worried looks from the group but unlucky for Thor, Nat has a very protective baby spider who shot a web at the god. Thor landed flat on the ground and smiled.

"I love a good fight!" He yelled, the game was always fun but someone usually got hurt. Then Wanda and Loki somehow seemed to stop mid fight and… wait was that a chessboard… okay what's going on.

Tony and Rhodey were doing their best to fight of Clints arrows but each arrow seemed to land in some critical piece of armor plate. Finally after a few minutes of stalemate Pete had made it all the way across the field and grabbed the flag. However, Steve had also grabbed Pete's flag.

They both ran across the room towards their bases. The two met in the center, everyone else was busy fighting off everyone else. Pete grabbed Stevens shield and well… he flung Pete across the room, where he crashed out a widow and began to fall, of course Steve had to over do it. Everyone dropped what they were doing and ran to the window.

However, the spider was not their and they all looked at each other. The group turned around, their eyes beginning to fill with worry… However, well the certain spider stood at their base with a smile on his face. "Haha, I got you!" The boy was laughing at his father, extremely worried face, but then… well he saw his mother's face, which scared him as much as it scared Tony and well Tony was a dead man. He had nearly gotten his son killed.

Pete's view then turned to Ned and Mjs, Mj was mortified and… wait were they tears! Ooo shit was all he could think… then another thought came to his mind… "Shit!" Pete let out which caused Steve to yell. "language!"

Pete walked up to Mj and smiled, however, the reaction he got was not what he expected. First she slapped him across the face. "Why did you do that!,I thought you were gone!" And then well she did the only thing she could think to do. Mj pulled the boy into a kiss for a quick second and then let go. "Don't say a word Nerd." He nodded to her, that was definitely not something he was going to say.

Then Pete looked behind Mj for only a split second, a glass wall split the gym from the viewing area on the inside. Pete's tour group stood mortified on the other side and Pete yelled once again. "Shit!" This day just gets worse and worse…

**Authors Notes**

**Haha… I wonder how long they had been watching. Who knows, Pete wasn't eve in his suit so yea, I guess those Ndas will come in handy.**

**Sagitarscorpion1 - Glad they help you, we'll see what flash gets, I've got a few ideas, because even though Pete's spiderman. Flash is an asshole who has no idea how to stop.**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx - Tony's not interested in even giving Flash the time of day…**

**Belbelanne - How was this? A bit of fighting and a bit of well shit…**

**Beachgirl25 - Yea, just because the group sees Pete in the training room doesn't mean that they saw everything or even anything…**

**Beachgirl25 - You think you hate spell check, you have no idea the pain I experience because of google docs shit spell check.**

**Hellspawn1804 - Mj's probably going to get very overprotective and I think Nat, Tony, and Pepper will be extremely overprotective, but that's not say the rest won't be either.**

**(Turn away now if you don't want to read anything that has to do with the political side of the Mcu… well mainly Brie Larson overstepping boundaries and trying to act like the bigger person who fights for 'equality')**

**Heir of ice - watch?v=8Qyw8j9dHww - Okay so this goes over an interview with et I think or what ever popular new network. It was trending 5 months ago before the release, the videos was by no bull shit, which is really not that great of a news source so take it with a grain of salt. Another great video from Brie would be the cringe compilation that I find really funny. **

** watch?v=jWZCys5Or7w**

**But to answer the question, 'Why don't I like Brie Larson?' Well she really is just trying to use the films to help her own image and pretend to be some figure for equality but she ends up acting like a total bitch, also she doesn't like cats… ;D**

**Follow Favorite and Review, I forgot to put this here earlier... (edit)**


	7. How Dare You Question My Son!

How Dare You Question My Son!

Pete slowly waved to the group, his face was one of pure shock and horror, What had they seen and what had they not seen. Tony waved the group in, one way or another they had to answer questions. The group step pass the barrier and into the training room.

"So… what did you see?" Tony asked blatantly, he didn't need to prolong the obvious. The group slowly scratched the back of their heads and a few looked down at the ground. "Um… we saw Mj kiss Pete, and her slap him!" Flash blurted it out as fast as he could.

The entire training room let out a sigh of relief, that was good, way better than anything else they could have seen. "Thank god." Pete said under is breath, which gained a smile from Mj. The Avengers walked over to the group and looked over everyone. Their eyes fell on Flash and Mr. Harrington, they were all tired of the two more or less bullying their kid.

"Welp, were sorry you guys missed capture the flag." Steve had relaxed a bit and wanted to entertain their guests. However, their eyes when wide with the announcement of capture the flag, who were the teams and who won, were the questions that raced through the groups minds.

"Who were the teams?" Flash asked almost instantly, he was unsure of what happened but knew something had to do with Penis Parker. Tony smiled and looked at Pete, who nodded to him. "Well the teams were, Team Russian, which consisted of Pete, Nat, Clint, Wanda, and Buck. Then there was team team overpowered gods and science experiments. Which was Me, Rhodey, Thor, Loki, Sam, and Steve."

The group nodded and then another question was asked, this time by Ned. "Why is it team Russians?" He kind of already knew why but he figured the others didn't. "Good question Ned," Tony smiled at his son's friend. "The entire team is made up of the Avengers who can speak Russian, and yes, even Pete can speak Russian."

"люблю тебя мой ребенок паук." (love you my baby spider) Nat smiled at Pete, she was standing only a few feet away from Pete. "люблю тебя мама паук." (love you mama spider.) Welp that cemented the fact that Pete could speak Russian, however they had no idea what the two were saying.

Bucky rubbed Petes head and smiled at him and Clint only smirked at the two. "So who won?" Betty asked this time, that was really whatever one wanted to know. Tony let out a chuckle, "Well in a battle of Father verse son… who do you think won?" The group looked confused, still not even sure what he meant.

"urg… Pete's team won, of course he did… because you scared us half to death!" Tony was yelling in a playful way. Pete shook his head, "Hey it's not my fault, it was Steves!" Steve smirked and rubbed the kids shoulders, it was his fault.

Then Flash had to go and open his big mouth. "Sooo Penis beat the Avengers? And everyone is okay with the fact that Penis knows the Avengers, and that… that he is talking to them like… hell I don't know, family." Tony rolled his eyes, this kid was getting on his nerves.

Then well Mr. Harrington decided to speak up. "And Mr. Parker, why are you here, your suppose to be at home, not on this tour... And you left during the middle of it, I should give you detention or even expel you for that!" Mr. Harrington was yelling at this point and Tony was ready to rip the guys head off.

Pepper was actually the first to speak. "Really, you come on a tour to my tower and you decided to insult my son! All you've done is hurrass him and yell at him. I should have never given you guys this tour. I could have just gotten him and his friends a tour and made it easy on him but I thought it would be good for the school but no you decided to bitch about my son." Pepper was red, she hated everything that they had done to Pete and she knew if it was bad here, in his own home that school was so much worse.

Then it was Nats turn to speak. She spoke to Flash, Mr. Harrington was… in a scarred state already but Flash still had a small smile on his face. "Now, how about this one Pepper. He keeps calling our ребенок паук, Penis. He's lucky he's a minor because I would have killed him if I had the chance." Flash gulped, welp he was scared shitless. "However, Tony I think it's your turn to speak." Tony nodded and an evil grin came over his face.

Somehow Flash gained a little bit of courage for who knows what reason and asked "What does Pete have that I don't, he's just some idiot from midtown, why is he your intern and why does he know the avengers." Tony's eyes grew to the size of cap's shield. Jesus christ this kid was fucking dumb.

"What does Pete have that you don't, well... he's my fucking kid, why does Pete know the Avengers. Because they like him and hell Nats, basically adopted the kid!" Nat let out a laugh, it was all true. "And again, why does he have internship, Because he's son and the heir to my company and he will be my replacement, in more ways than one… Hell, Pete is our ребенок паук and if you dare question him I will end you, not in the way I'm about to do but I mean, you will be in a 6 foot grave!" Tony was huffing… he was more than pissed, he meant it… he was read to kill the two of them.

"Friday, remove these two from my building and blacklist them, then I want you to find anything and I mean anything on the two that would cause them to say… lose their jobs and never be able to get another one." The A.I. hesitated but replied. "Yes Mr. Stark, operation ruin spiders teacher and bullies lives are a go." However, it was the voice of Karen who responded and not Friday. Pete smiled, she also was protective of the little spider.

The Avengers left, along with Mj and headed upstairs to the penthouse, the day had been long and drawn out but at least it was over, and everyone had signed NDAs… Plus Tony had announced that he was creating a school for the academically gifted, Pete, Mj, Ned and a few of his other friends from school had been selected. Pete was done with public school plus the idea of the Avengers, interns, employees and even his Mom and Dad teaching would be awesome. Pete needed a break from the bullying and the ridiculousness of public schools…

Hope everyone enjoyed, and no this is not a lead into another fanfic… well not yet. (If you want to do this, go ahead, I have no problems with people using anything from my work, just give me a heads up and I'd like to read it.)

**Authors Notes…**

**Okay so here is the last chapter, it's sad to see my most popular story finish but don't worry I've got a field trip, one shot type thing that I will post to. While it's not one constitutes story, it has all our favorite bits in it. Or at least will have them. And if you want another full length story go check out A Field Trip Like No Other. **

**So what is next, well I've got a bingo card for one shots that I'm gonna use if my Archive Our Own account ever works and I guess it's time to finally work on I Never Thought I Would Change.**

**Beachgirl25 - The thought of Mj taking notes from a bunch of superheroes make me laugh. When it comes to Pete, everyone would just leave him out to dry besides Steve and Tony. Let's be honest here, the others would give him horrible advice. Well… Happy and Bucky would be okay to but… everyone else would just mess with him.**

**Belbelanne - Haha… yea he really does it to himself. And yea, I figured Loki and wanda would be the ones to stop and do something totally unrelated to actually combat. Also yea, Mj kissing Pete was priceless. XD**

**Heir of ice - (Why are you last… well because this is where I put the most thought into.) I shouldn't have used the word bithcy, even though it fits her… I just… Can't deal with her sometimes, the way she acts compared to those who have been apart for a literal decade is sad. She pretends to be the best and most powerful, yet has no respect for those who started the project. However, I just want to make it clear, I do not hate or dislike someone who want equality or anything like that. I love every other character in the mcu. While black panther didn't deserve to get awards, it was a good movie. Anyway that's my spill, Captain Marvel is probably a good film but I don't like Brie Larson. And I'll probably end up watching it because of a friend…**

**Thank you everyone for reading, Follow, Favorite, and Review. I hope to see you all on my other projects!**


End file.
